nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Sturmwind
Sturmwind ist eine der letzten Bastionen der Macht der Menschen. Diese Hauptstadt der Allianz wird von dem zurückgekehrten König Varian Wrynn beherrscht. Blizzard Entertainment: Sturmwind Allgemeines Die Stadt Sturmwind bildet die letzte Bastion menschlicher Vorherrschaft in Azeroth. Sturmwind wurde nach dem Zweiten Krieg wiedererbaut und ist ein Wunderwerk menschlicher Bau- und Ingenieurskunst. Die Wachen von Sturmwind sorgen innerhalb der Stadtmauern für Frieden, während der zurückgekehrte König Varian Wrynn von seiner mächtigen Festung aus regiert. Unbeeindruckt vom Wüten der Geißel im Norden hat Sturmwind seine eigenen Bedrohungen abzuwehren, von innen ebenso wie von außen. Helden, deren Tapferkeit in Sturmwind bekannt ist, können die berühmten Pferde der Stadt als ihre treuen Schlachtrösser nutzen. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm thumb|250px|Sturmwind nach [[Cataclysm.]] Keine Stadt spiegelt besser menschliche Entschlossenheit wider als Sturmwind. Sie wurde während der ersten Invasion der Horde auf Azeroth zerstört und von der Steinmetzgilde nach dem Zweiten Krieg akribisch genau wieder nachgebaut. Teile von Sturmwind wurden dann wiederum zerstört, als Todesschwinge, der verdorbene schwarze Drachenaspekt, die Stadt brutal angriff - doch die unbeschädigten Stadtviertel sind strahlender denn je, dank ihrer hart arbeitenden Einwohner. Von der erhabenen Kathedrale des Lichts, die als das spirituelle Zentrum fungiert, bis hin zum ehrfurchtgebietenden Tal der Helden, das an die Opfer der tapferen Helden von Sturmwind erinnert, die Stadt repräsentiert wahrhaftig das tollkühne Herz der Menschheit. http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/game/race/human Stadtteile Altstadt Die Altstadt ist Sturmwinds historischstes Stadtviertel. Teile des Viertels stammen noch aus Zeiten vor dem Wiederaufbau der Stadt, nachdem sie von den Orcs im ersten Krieg fast vollständig vernichtet wurde. Kriminalität ist ein großes Problem des Stadteils. Hier lebt das einfache Volk. Dennoch lieben die Bürger Sturmwinds die Altstadt und dessen einzigartigen Charme, den sie versprüht. Die Altstadt grenzt im Südwesten an den Handelsdistrikt, im Nordwesten an den Zwergendistrikt und im Norden an die Burg Sturmwind. Kasernen Am Rande der Altstadt befinden sich die Kasernen, dazu gehören die Kommandozentrale, die Halle der Champions und das Hauptquartier des SI:7, Sturmwinds Assassinengilde. Hier werden Sturmwinds Krieger und Schurken trainiert und ausgebildet. Zum Pfeifenden Schwein Die Altstadt beherbergt die renommierte Taverne "Zum Pfeifenden Schwein". Das Ambiente ist rustikal. Burg Sturmwind Die majestätische Burg Sturmwind befindet sich im östlichen Teil von Sturmwind. Hier resideren die Regenten und der Adel von Sturmwind. Königliche Bibliothek 64px|right Die königliche Bibliothek von Sturmwind besitzt eine ansehnliche Größe, doch der oberste Bibliothekar, Milton Garbenbund, kennt jedes Regal, als wäre es sein eigenes Kind. Hier findet man u.a. mehr Informationen über den Stein der Gezeiten. Hafen von Sturmwind thumb|250px|Der Hafen von Sturmwind Der Hafen befindet sich im Nordwesten der Stadt und grenzt an Das Große Meer. Vom hier aus hat man Zugang zum Park und zum Kathedralenplatz. Die Mauern Sturmwinds ragen hoch über dem Hafen und sind von zahlreichen Kanonen geschützt, welche ihrerseits auf die Seeseite gerichtet sind. Hier liegt auch die alte Kaserne, die den Hafen überblickt. Sturmwinds Hafen ist der Dreh- und Angelpunkt für Ein- und Ausfuhr zahlreicher Waren. Auch militärische Gerätschaften werden hier gelagert. Im Norden des Hafens befindet sich eine große Werft. Schiffsrouten Der Hafen von Sturmwind ist der Hauptverbindungspunkt des Königreiches nach Nordend und bietet die schnellste Möglichkeit, nach Auberdine (Dunkelküste) oder zur Valianzfeste (Boreanische Tundra) zu gelangen. Datei:Stormwind-Port by Breathing.jpg|Der Hafen von Sturmwind von Jian Guo (Breathing 2004) Datei:Die Zuversicht - Schiff.jpg|Die Zuversicht Datei:Sanftebrise.jpg|Die sanfte Brise NSCs Handelsdistrikt Der geschäftige Handelsdistrikt bietet Waren vom ganzen Kontinent und darüber hinaus, während Kämpfer jeder Couleur die Straßen der Altstadt durchwandeln. Im Handelsdistrikt von Sturmwind findet man u.a. das Zählhaus in der Nähe der vorderen Tore. Und wer keine Lust mehr hat, sein Geld zu zählen, der sollte in der Taverne "Zur güldenen Rose" vorbeischauen und sich einen Schluck genehmigen. In "Pestles Apotheke" dagegen findet man sicherlich den einen oder anderen Trank oder sonst irgendetwas, dass einem Abenteurer von Nutzen ist. Quest 07: Lieferung nach Sturmwind Heldenaufruf Inmitten des Handelsdistrikts steht deutlich sichtbar der "Heldenaufruf", eine Sammlung von Verlautbarungen des Königs von Sturmwind, die Abenteurern Orte weisen, an denen sie ihre Talente zum allgemeinen Nutzen der Allianz einsetzen können. Ausage: "Heldenherold". Handelsdistrikt, Sturmwind. 25.11.2010. Der mörderische Barbier Die finstersten Geheimnisse verbergen sich meist direkt vor unserer Nase. So zum Beispiel in der vor Leben pulsierenden Metropole Sturmwind. Habt Ihr jemals den Barbier im Handelsdistrikt besucht? Vor der Tür erwartet Euch Besitzerin Genevieve, die Euch mit freundlichen Worten zum Eintritt auffordert. Drinnen erwartet Euch Jelinek Scharfschur, der Euch Services rund um die heldenhafte Haarpracht, und sogar das Polieren der draeneischen Hörner und Tentakel verspricht. Doch seid auf der Hut, wenn Ihr Euch auf dem Barbiersessel niederlasst, denn so mancher Kunde hat seinen neuen Haarschnitt mit dem Leben bezahlt. Wie wir darauf kommen? Steigt einmal die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock. Zwischen Bett und Tisch im Schlafzimmer seht Ihr einige lose Bretter, unter denen die Skelette von Gnomen liegen! Eine astreine Anspielung auf die Romanfigur Sweeney Todd, den teuflischen Barbier aus der Fleet Street. Buffed.de: Sturmwind: Der mörderische Barbier Kanaldistrikt Wer in Sturmwind etwas Besonderes sucht, der kehrt in die "Schattenspiele" ein, einem äußerst beliebten Lokal an den Kanälen Sturmwinds. Dort erwartet Besucher nicht nur ein ungewöhnliches Ambiente, sondern eine kleine erweiterte Auswahl an alkoholischen Getränken. Schattenspiele ist ein Geheimtipp, der einen Besuch wert ist. Kathedralenplatz Auf dem Kathedralenplatz befindet sich die Kathedrale des Lichts, Sturmwinds Zentrum der spirituellen Erleuchtung. Sowohl Paladine als auch Priester üben hier ihre Fertigkeiten und erforschen die großen Wahrheiten hinter den Mauern der Kathedrale. Daneben steht das Rathaus von Sturmwind, wo Unterlagen über die Bevölkerung der Stadt aufbewahrt werden. Sie werden von den königlichen Disponenten des Volkszählungsbüros von Sturmwind verwaltet. Magierviertel Im Magierviertel liegen die Tavernen "Der Blaue Eremit" und "Zum geschlachteten Lamm". Zentral gelegen und kaum zu übersehen: Das Magiersanktum mit seinen Portalen, wo sich die Magier in einem recht eindrucksvollen Turm versammeln, der die Kasernen der Soldaten wie Arbeiterhütten aussehen läßt. Auf dem Weg durch das Magierviertel wird der Besucher jede Menge seltsame Läden sehen Der Blaue Eremit "Der Blaue Eremit" ist eine sehr alte Taverne im Magierviertel von Sturmwind, etwas abseits der Hauptgeschäftsrouten. Zum geschlachteten Lamm Das Gasthaus "Zum geschlachteten Lamm" befindet sich inmitten des Magierviertels. Das Magiersanktum 120px|right Park Im Park von Sturmwind haben sich u.a. einige nachtelfische Druiden niedergelassen. Selbst an Orten wie Sturmwind, die mit kalten steinernen Mauern umgeben sind, lassen sich für die Nachtelfen Ruhe und Frieden finden. Um genau zu sein, lassen sich diese Dinge an jedem Ort finden, an dem sie sich aufhalten - sie müssen einfach nur in sich hineinhorchen, um das Gleichgewicht zu erlangen. Tal der Helden thumb|250px|Das Tal der Helden von [[Peter Lee.]] Das Tal der Helden mit seinen imposanten Statuen ist das Erste, was der Abenteurer erblickt, wenn er das erste Mal Sturmwind durch die Tore betritt. Eine große Brücke überspannt einen vorgelagerten Teich und lenkt den Besucher vorbei an verewigten Persönlichkeiten der Allianz. An den Seiten neben dem Eingangstor führen kleine Pfade hinab zum See. In Ufernähe liegt ein zerstörtes Floß. Das hier ist nur ein kleiner Tümpel, deswegen ist nicht so ganz klar, wie das Floß hier landen konnte. Aber ein Blick auf die Bäume verrät, dass der Wasserstand im Teich nicht unbedingt immer derselbe sein muss. Vielleicht findet man ja mehr heraus, wenn man sich ein bisschen in der Gegend umschaut. Die Statue Durch Todesschwinges "Besuch" in Sturmwind während des Kataklysmus, brach eine der Statuen vom Sockel und fiel in den Teich unterhalb der Brücke. Daraufhin wurde die Königliche Gilde der Steinmetze damit beauftragt, die Statue wieder aufzustellen. Doch diese stellte sich als echtes Hindernis heraus. Maurermeister van der Gülden wollte sie mit einem Kran und einigen wohl platzierten Sprengsätzen aus dem Wasser hieven. Aber Bauleiter Wick war eher dafür, sie aus Sicherheitsgründen die Rampe hinaufzurollen. Van der Gülden aber sah, dass der Winkel völlig verkehrt war und wenn sie die Statue erstmal wieder oben auf der Brücke hatten, was dann? Die Maurermeisterin hatte so das Gefühl, sie würden noch eine ganze Weile hier am Bau sein. Eine verdammt lange Weile... Ausage: "Maurermeister van der Gülden". Tal der Helden, Sturmwind. 25.11.2010. Bauleiter Wick hatte gehofft, dass er nach dem guten Job im Hafen von Sturmwind mal ein wenig Ruhe vor Van der Gülden haben sollte. Er wollte eigentlich nur die Statue die Rampe hoch und so schnell wie möglich an ihren Platz bekommen. Aber die Maurermeisterin hatte ständig was zu meckern. Ihre Lösung für jedes Problem: hochjagen. Als würde Wick mit einem Gnom oder Goblin arbeiten. Aber die waren wenigstens nüchtern. Seine Arbeiter hatten keine Disziplin, weil Van der Gülden ihn untergrub. Schlechte Einstellung, schlechte Crew... Das Aufstellen der Statue wurde beim besten Willen keine schnell Angelegenheit. Ausage: "Bauleiter Wick". Tal der Helden, Sturmwind. 25.11.2010. Wollertons Bauernhof "Wollertons Bauernhof" liegt im Norden von Sturmwind. Zwergendistrikt Im Norden Sturmwinds befindet sich der Zwergendistrikt, in dem sich die Zwerge von Eisenschmiede ihre eigene Enklave geschaffen haben. Die zahlreichen hier niedergelassenen Schmieden lassen das Viertel unter einer permanenten Dunstglocke verschwinden, fortwährend sind die Klänge von auf Ambosse treffendes Stahl zu vernehmen. Dieser Distrikt ist Zentrum für Industrie und Handel in Sturmwind. Anliegende Fabriken produzieren rund um die Uhr Bedarfsgüter für die Stadt und ihre umliegenden Provinzen, Wohnhäuser sind häufig den Bedürfnissen ihrer zwergischen Bewohner angepasst. Das Viertel ist dicht bevölkert. Nahezu 30.000 Zwerge hausen hier - mehr als in ihrer Hauptstadt Eisenschmiede. Der Zwergendistrikt beheimatet die Jägergilde und bietet ihren Mitgliedern einen Rückzugsort. Die von Eisenschmiede nach Sturmwind führende Tiefenbahn ist über einen Tunnel von hier aus erreichbar. Das Viertel grenzt im Südwesten an den Kathedralenplatz, im Südosten an die Altstadt und im Westen an die Burg Sturmwind. Das Goldene Fass Gleich neben der Haupthandelsroute zwischen Bank und Auktionshaus liegt die Taverne "Das Goldene Fass". Gegenüber vom Eingang befindet sich ein Brunnen, an dem durstige Reittiere getränkt werden können. Anschluss an die Tiefenbahn gibt es ebenfalls. Personen Östlicher Erdschrein Der Östliche Erdschrein befindet sich direkt nordwestlich der Burg Sturmwind. Hier haben sich einige Schamanen des Irdenen Rings versammelt und beaufsichtigen Portale nach Vashj'ir, Berg Hyjal, Tiefenheim, Uldum, dem Schattenhochland und nach Tol Barad. Verwandte Themen * Kategorie:Sturmwind * Kategorie:Sturmwind NSC * Cataclysm Pre-Event: Krisensitzung in Sturmwind Forscherliga Tenor * Kategorie:Revier:Sturmwind * Gesetze in Sturmwind * Revier: Sturmwind * Stadtanzeiger Sturmwind - Immobilien * Sturmwind, die Stadt die niemals schläft * Wohnen in Sturmwind Quellen Category:Hauptstadt Category:Östliche Reiche Kategorie:Wald von Elwynn Kategorie:Sturmwind Kategorie:Sturmwind NSC Kategorie:Revier:Sturmwind